


Expect the unexpected

by Brambles



Series: Don't mess up with my kneazle [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Amusing, Both are visiting Hogwarts, Draco does what he wants, Fluff, Hogwarts Sixth Year, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Lives, Kneazles, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Lucius Malfoy as a member of the board, M/M, One Shot, Out of Character, Snogging, so is James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 07:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21071165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambles/pseuds/Brambles
Summary: NO VOLDEMORT. James and Lilly Potter live.Lucius Malfoy and James Potter were asked by Albus Dumbledore to visit the school. Seeing as both of them are members of the board of Hogwarts. While bickering with James Potter, Lucius sees his son in a compromising position. With another Hogwarts student.





	Expect the unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> In this oneshot Cedric is only one year above Harry and the others. I hope you like it.

„Potter, why are _you _here?!”

Lucius Malfoy’s aristocrat and conceited voice echoed through the halls of Hogwarts.

James Potter smirked. And turned around towards the Malfoy patriarch.

“Why my dear Lucius. I am just like you, an appointed governor of the Hogwarts’ board. And just like you, our dear Albus Dumbledore would like to talk with me regarding some change in the curriculum. He wants our opinion and if it were possible that the board would support him in his change.”

Lucius huffed. “That still does not explain your presence here. One member is enough. And you are no chairman. _I _would be enough. You can go home Potter and do whatever chores you do every day. Seeing as your wife earns the money.”

Most people, especially ones like Lucius Malfoy, deemed the Potter patriarch as failed. While he was a member of the Hogwarts board, it was his wife that actually worked, as an auror. A successful one. Once she had a case, she solved it, without any fail. James Potter had been the one to remain at home and took care of their child, Harry James Potter. Most purebloods regarded their style of living as something pervert, abnormal.

James snorted.

“Well, it seems like _you _don’t know it. But I am a rather influential member of the board. Not only because my inheritance and blood line, but people like me. So, let’s just be adults and don’t fight like little children. Let’s go to Dumbledore, together.”

Lucius glared at him in return but did not say anything. It seemed lady luck was not on his side. His premonition will soon be confirmed. Just as the adult wizards were turning the corner, they heard a voice and fast steps behind them.

“Dad!”, called Potter junior from behind and run towards his father.

He tackled his father in a hug. How undignified, thought Lucius. This show of skin ship was rather unheard of in pureblood circles.

“Harry” laughed James while returning the hug. His son was and his friends were in their sixth year in Hogwarts. And even though he was sixteen, he still always hugged his parents as a greeting. He remembers that he hardly did that at his age. But he never had the same relationship with his parents, like he did with Harry. Together with Lilly, they raised their child with much love and adoration. And he thanked them by giving them hugs. Not that James complained. He always thought that Harry grew up too fast. Maybe he could convince Lilly in getting Harry a younger sibling…

“What are you doing here, Dad? You didn’t write that you would visit!”, Harry wanted know.

James ruffled through Harry’s hair. And looked behind his son.

“Hello Hermione and Ron.”

“Hello, Mr. Potter.” They greeted him. He wondered if they had yet started to date.

“Well, I am not here for you Harry. Dumbledore had some questions for the board and wanted Lucius and me to see his plans”, he explained.

The trio nodded. “Why don’t you three accompany us. You’re in so often in Dumbledore’s office, you most likely know the password, don’t you?”

Embarrassed, Hermione looked away, Ron laughed sheepishly and Harry simply grinned. As if he was proud of it. James rolled with his eyes. He was no better at Harry’s age.

“C’mon, let’s go!”

Lucius had not wanted to wait and observe this family gathering and had went ahead. And as he turned the next corner around, where Dumbledore’s office was to be, just a few meters apart from Potter and his little gathering, he stopped abruptly. He was in shock.

“What’s up, Lucius? Wanted to wait for me?”, laughed James.

But as he, and Harry and his friends saw what Lucius saw, they also stopped. Hermione gasped. Ron coughed. And Harry’s mouth would not close. “Oh my”, declared James amusing. The scene in front of them was shocking but somewhat funny. At least for James. Not so much for Lucius.

Because there was Lucius heir. His only son. Leaning on a pillar. While his mouth was being devoured by another student. A boy. And according to his clothes, it was a Hufflepuff. And they did not only kiss… Their hands were everywhere. It seemed like Draco’s hands were underneath his …_friends’_ shirt. Feeling him up. This is one intense snogging session, and right in front of the headmasters’ office. Do students these days fear nothing? thought James while supressing a laughter.

Lucius had grown pale. But he seemed to come back to his senses, because in the next seconds Lucius was roaring.

“Draconis Abraxas Malfoy! Put your tongue back in your own mouth and stop this vulgar and pervert behaviour!”

This seemed to break the snogging session. Draco stopped kissing the other person. And looked over the Hufflepuff’s shoulder. “Ah father”, was the reaction of Draco.

The other boy also stopped groping the Malfoy heir and giggled. “Your second name is Abraxas?”

Draco rolled with his eyes. “MY father thought that if he named his son after my grandfather, he might become his favourite. But no chance. My grandfather adores my aunt.”

“Cedric!”, came the shocked voice of Harry Potter.

He could not believe what he was seeing. Cedric was… snogging Draco Malfoy! He had not ever seen those both interact with each other and now here they were nearly devouring each other with their lips and tongues.

Cedric let got of Draco, who pulled his hands out of the Hufflepuff’s shirt. “Hey Harry.” Cedric smirked only. Draco in return rolled with his eyes. “Get away, Diggory”, Draco stated.

Cedric’s smile got only broader. “As you wish, your majesty. It was fun.” And then he was gone.

Silence. Draco was busy rearranging his clothes and hair while his father glared daggers into his son.

“What are you doing here! Kissing that boy… no that’s… what if your mother knew that!”

“Well…”, started Draco, “she might prepare a wedding if she knew.”

Draco giggled at his father’s reaction. If he knew how much fun it was riling up his father, he would have started doing so ages ago.

“Are you… Draco are you going out with this… _Hufflepuff?”_, Lucius wanted to know. He said Hufflepuff as if was worse than any kind of sickness.

Draco rolled his eyes. “No way, father. He just has a pretty face.”

“P... Pretty face?”, spluttered Lucius.

Draco simply nodded and grinned.

“Draco… everyone but a Hufflepuff!!”, shrieked his father in shock.

“Ohh? Everyone?”, Draco simply asked.

His view concentrated on Harry Potter. The longer he starred the more he could say that he was not that bad looking. Harry felt a shiver going through him as he noticed the predator look in Draco’s eyes. And in fast steps, Malfoy was in front of him and kissing him! He had such soft lips. And smelt really nice. Harry could not prevent returning the kiss and touching the blonde’s hips. No wonder Cedric did not stop kissing him. This was the best feeling ever! To soon the kiss was over.

“Not bad, Potter”, Draco licked his lips. Harry’s eyes followed Malfoy’s tongue movement. He caressed Potter’s cheek and said: “If you’re feeling up to it, come to my room later, Potter.” And then he was no longer in Harry’s arms.

“There will be no going in Draco’s room, have you understood Potter! If you even dare to think of defiling my son, there will be nothing left of you, do you understand!”, threatened Lucius. He seemed like he was about to murder someone.

“And Draco! Why are doing this to me! Is that because of your kneazle? I said I was sorry!”

“Sorry doesn’t count! It’s your fault! And I’m gonna do what I want! I don’t care about you any longer!”

“Draco! Draco! Wait!”, and then Lucius as well as Draco was gone. Seeing as Lucius run after his son.

“Oh my. How funny”, stated James.

“Hermione, what just happened?”, Ron wanted to know.

“… I don’t know”, stated Hermione bluntly.

And Harry was still frozen with smile. He was definitely going to Draco’s room later. He did not care about any threats from the Malfoy patriarch.


End file.
